Love of the two hearts
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash is invited to the grand galloping gala where he can spend his valentines day with Twilight but he had some help from the cmc to make Ash's time with Twilight perfect


**love of the two hearts**

 **Chapter 1**

 **the grand galloping gala party the valentines day special**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic thank you for 167 reviews and now I'm starting the valentines day special that takes after the events of the crystal empire where Ash is now preparing for one thing more than just fighting changelings, diamond dogs, and sombra is now preparing for valentines day and was invited to Canterlot because of the party but might have some help even he doesn't know so enjoy**

(outside ponyville)

in Ponyville was a nice house was built at the hill with nice scenery of seeing ponyville has a great huge tree next to the house then there was a fence that contains 30 Tauros stampeding the huge field but who lives in the house inside the bedroom there was a photo album of a familiar raven-hair pony with his friends together but at the bed that pony was waking up "(yawn) morning at last" but that pony was actually Ash Ketchum who was the Kalos champion but he's not a earth pony anymore he is now a Alicorn ever since his battle with sombra he have saved the crystal empire

"today I'm fillysitting Apple bloom and her friends " as Ash was getting ready he packed a apple on his way then pikachu appeared on his head

 **"** All set pikachu" said Ash talking to his friend

"pika pi" said pikachu who was ready and excited as they are out the door and on their way to ponyville

(Ponyville)

Ash was now in ponyville with the cmc on their mission to find their cutie marks the spot they are at was the zoo "Thanks for coming with us Ash to the zoo" said Sweetie belle who was looking at the animals "it was nothing Sweetie belle it's great to watch over you and your friends." Ash said to Sweetie belle as they are looking more of the zoo "Ash maybe we should get our cutie marks as zookeepers" said Scootaloo who was looking at the elephant

"when you're old enough Scotaloo this job won't be easy as a filly hey where's Apple bloom?" said Ash as he heard Apple bloom yelled for help because there was a escaped crocodile was chasing her and the citizens "Ash Apple bloom's In trouble" said Sweetie belle as Ash manage to grabbed him by a tail thanks to strength then was swinging him around and send him back to the cage

[panicked breathing]

"Thanks Ash" said Apple bloom as Ash knew that she unlocked that cage by accident

"Apple bloom you should be careful by doing that you can't get a cutie mark by being croc food" Ash said kindly to her

"I know i'm sorry" said Apple bloom

"at lease you're okay without seeing applejack getting worried if she saw that" Ash said as they continue walking forward of the zoo then they ran to Fluttershy who was visiting "Ash Hi" said Fluttershy as she's walking to him and the cmc "Hi Fluttershy here visiting the zoo too" said Ash as Fluttershy nodded "Oh yes I love animals you know and are you fillysitting" said Fluttershy as Ash nodded

"Of course I was just taking them to the zoo" said Ash

"Pika" said pikachu

"That's so nice of you Ash do you have plans tonight" said Fluttershy

"Not really but everypony seems all ready for something" Ash said

"they're getting ready for the grand Galloping Gala" said Fluttershy who was excited

"The grand galloping gala?" Ash was confused of what that mean including pikachu Fluttershy told him about the grand galloping gala since he never heard of it as Ash and pikachu understand what she meant "The reason I'm going there so I can see the garden that has all the animals in here" Fluttershy said to him "Ash are you going to the grand galloping gala too" said Apple bloom

"I'm afraid not Apple Bloom I don't have a invitation" said Ash

"That's terrible we were looking forwards for you to come to the grand galloping gala especially Twilight" said Fluttershy who was now upset that her friend ain't coming to the grand galloping gala they waved goodbye as they're leaving the zoo Ash was taking them home "Ash we forgot to tell you it's valentines day but we didn't know the grand galloping gala is tonight" said Apple bloom

"It's okay Apple bloom something will turn up believe me" said Ash with no worries just then he saw staraptor came a an envelope "It's for me" he asked as staraptor nodded Ash opens it then so it was invitation to the grand galloping gala from Celestia and Luna "That's my sisters all right" ash was going to his home to get ready as Apple bloom had a idea "Girls I think I know how would we get our cutie marks and make Ash's day perfect" said Applebloom as they're putting their plan in action Ash was now in his house getting ready "What to wear" Ash think as he remembers his old suit from kalos but he left it at his world

(Rarity's house)

the girls are getting ready to make a suit was similar to Ash's back at kalos thanks to Sweetie belle who saw how her sister did of making everything but was too busy preparing for the grand galloping gala so she can be with the prince sweetie belle was doing up the suit "How's it coming sweetie belle" said Apple bloom as Sweetie belle was done "Wha la it's done girls" they looked at it but was perfect just like the picture

"Ash is going to love it" Scotaloo said to them as they're taking the suit to Ash's house till rarity saw them

"What are you three doing" said Rarity

"sorry sis but we need to deliver this to Ash" said Sweetie belle

"come back here" but they already left just in time too as Ash was getting ready for the gala as he heard the door "coming" Ash was heading to the door and opened "hi Ash we made this for you" said Applebloom as they show Ash the suit "wow thanks girls you're great help I ever had" said Ash as he got on his suit then he was ready to go but he also bring over a small box with him and is now on his way to the grand galloping gala

"ready foe phase 2" said Sweetie belle as they nodded and follows Ash "He was a great fillysitter we had and now were going to make his day better" said Scotaloo. Ash have reach to ponyville then spots Canterlot "good thing I can fly" Ash used his Alicorn wings to fly there "let's hope thing haven't got worse if I arrived" Ash said in his mind but very soon he will the cmc are hot on his trail as well

"For a Alicorn he's a good flyer" said Applebloom

(Canterlot)

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever!" said Twilight who was happy to be here

"Yeah! This _is_ gonna be the best night ever. You know why? 'Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to... gether. Or not." said spike as they saw Celestia

"Princess Celestia!" said Twilight

 **"** Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student." said Celestia

 **"** Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on. especially with Ash" Twilight said as she imagines what great time she will have with him

 **"** Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so you and my brother will have plenty of time together." said Celestia

 **"** That's just what I was hoping you'd say." said Twilight

"you said it" as they looked behind and they saw it was Ash

"Ash!' said all

"Ash you made it" said Applejack

"We thought you won't come." said Rarity

"I thought so too" said Ash

"How did you get there so fast" said Rainbow dash

"I flew my way here" Ash told them

" I knew I knew it I knew you are coming to the grand galloping gala Ash" pinkie said

"You got the invitation too Ash" said Fluttershy as Ash nodded then Twilight walks over to him

"I thought you never come" said Twilight as he nuzzled him

"But I'm here Twily and I love your dress" Ash called her nickname as she's blushing

"thanks Ash I wore this since last gala" said Twilight

"It's perfect on you" said Ash then Celestia came

"you came just in time brother" Celestia smiled

"thanks sis" said Ash just then Rarity saw prince youngblood

[gasp] [squeals of excitement] Hurry, Rarity... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... Wait! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined! Even _better_ than I imagined." said Rarity as spike talks to Ash

"Who's he Ash" spike asked

"That's prince youngblood Fluttershy told me about and I know you're jealous spike" said Ash

"no Ash i'm not jealous I should go see pikachu" as he left Ash can tell he's lying then he walks to Twilight

"Twilight want to head outside" Ash asked as Twilight smiled

"I love to Ash" Twilight said to her coltfriend as they start walking together as their friends smiled

"Love how romantic" said Fluttershy as they start doing their thing

(at the balcony)

Ash and Twilight are at the outside of the balcony with smiles on their faces looking at the moon of how beautiful it was "it's so beautiful the shines" said Twilight looking at the moon "You are beautiful like the moon where you got your name that sparkles in the night" said Ash as Twilight was blushing and smiles more "those are the most wonderful words you said Ash" Twilight said as he too smiles

"I never forget how you and the others saved me when I was unconscious" Ash remembered it well

"More than that Ash when you saved the wedding and Canterlot" Twilight remembers it

( memories)

(Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight)

"Oh my, what's that falling? "Said the Pegasus as she sees something is going to fall as the object got his head hit by a tree branch which made him unconscious as he's falling to his death but luckily he was landed on a ground but was unconscious as the figure reveal to be a earth pony just like what pinkie said but there's something familiar about that pony his black mane was messy raven-hair and has a messy black tail just then there's a pokeball with a sword attached mark on his flank as pikachu appeared safely wait a minute that pony was Ash in his new body as pikachu wakes up

"Pika pi Pika " said pikachu realize that he's in the new world as he sees Ash which he recognized him in his new self but discovers that he's unconscious "Pika pi! " Said pikachu as he's trying to wake him up as soon as he hears a sound as he looks behind and sees Twilight, Applejack, rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie pie behind him

"Who's that cute little creature? "Said Rarity just as soon they see Ash unconscious with his head got a scratch

"Oh no he's hurt girls we need to take him to the hospital. " said Twilight as they're going to pick Ash up as they see pikachu was going to defend his friend he thinks that Twilight and her friends are enemies "OH, you want to fight you got one. " said Rainbow Dash going to fight him till Twilight stopped her

"No rainbow Dash I think he's defending him." As Twilight is walking to pikachu "It's okay we want to help your friend we know where's the hospital. " said Twilight as pikachu is starting to trust them as he calms down and let's them carry Ash as he hops on to Applejack as they're running to Ponyville to get him to the hospital in time

(Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight)

"Good night Twilight. " Said Ash as he's heading to bed all of the sudden something he's thinking in his mind "Twilight is a good unicorn Smart, kind, helping others, she's just like me the way I helped others and I have to admit she's kinda cute. . ." as Ash was thinking how did that got into his mind as he's face was blushing red as a cherry

(Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer)

" That's right Ash and we're beside you till the end and we'll help you going to find your memories here together. " said Twilight as they're hugging Ash when Ash felt thier hug made feel happiness in his heart once more and new friendship is building within him Realize that he now have real friends with him as his eyes begin to pool in tears then hugs him back

(That we'll find one another in that dream somewhere out there)

And do the little shake." As twilight looks at her then hugs with a smile "you remember me." As cadence laugh "of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit the most?" As she hears the evil laughter "we have to get out of here."said twilight as she nodded "we have to stop her!" As they noticed something glowing "quick hide " as they did till the glow faint as Twilight looks "Hey Twilight where are you? " as Twilight recognized that voice "Ash! " as she runs to him the suddenly she hugs him

(And even though I know how very far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star)

Ash was on the run going to find Twilight and the real Cadence thanks to the changeling who gives him the information "Hang in there Twilight I'm almost there. " Ash thought as he's almost there till two more changelings are in his way "You're not getting pass us kid. " Yelled changling as Ash was thinking of one move if it's possible "I hope this works. " as Ash was covered in fire while he's running faster than formed into a sphere of fire and charges straight for the two changlings

(And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky)

"Girls listen get the elements of harmony I'll stop those overgrown bugs. " Ash told them

"But you'll get killed. " said Rainbow

"Girls I'll be fine if the changelings catch you it'll be too late I have faith in you. Now you must have faith in me. " As they looked into his eyes those are like fires of truth, courage, will and determination as they nodded then run as they're running "if anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself. " said Applejack as the changelings are crashing down then have Ash cornered "it's payback time you runt! " said the changeling which Ash have tied up was going to fight with his pals as they saw Ash smirked

(Somewhere out there, if love can see us through Then we'll be together somewhere out there Out where dreams come true)

"Ash Sombra was wrong you had friends, your pokemon, my brother, Cadance, Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie pie they believed in you your stories of your adventures, your speech for the crystal ponies were inspired and you don't give up till it's over and most of all you had me" Twilight said to him as Ash looks at her "Ash ever since we first met you were special and kind, strong will, truthful, courage and I want to say is I...I...Love you" Twilight admitted her feelings to him as Ash was surprised of what she said Twilight notice he's speechless

"Ash are alr-" Twilight was cut off when Ash have kissed her in the lips as it was a hour Ash let's go Twilight was surprised and blushed

"thank you Twilight and I was the same about you you're brave, smart ,kind, and beautiful for Celestia's student" Ash admitted too and was blushing

"you will make a great prince" said Twilight who was now happy

(end memory)

as they stared at the moon of their memories they had together

"I always treasure those memories Ash in my heart" said Twilight as Ash looks at her

(stay together from the pokemon )

"care to dance Twilight sparkle" Ash asked

"I do Ash ketchum" as the hold their hooves and start dancing as the cutie mark crusaders are watching "so romantic" said Sweetie belle enjoys looking at the dance between Ash and Twilight as Scotaloo was preparing something "If I fire this rose to Ash he will give it to Twilight" said Scotaloo as she's ready to fire "Ash you're a good dancer I ever seen for the first time" said Twilight

"thanks you're a good dancer too" Ash said as he notice a rose have appeared out of nowhere good thing he used his magic to stop it as Twilight sees it "Oh, Ash thank you" thanked Twilight as she picks up the rose "where did it come from?" Ash wondered as they continue dancing till they heard a noise coming as animals were charging the Fluttershy shown up not in a good mood

"I said it once You're... going to _love me!_ " shouted Fluttershy as the ponies were running everywhere

"Um, um, uh... Eugh." said Twilight as it's happening again

"In the name of Arceus what's going on!" said Ash

"not good" said Applebloom was outside as pinkie pie saw Rarity's glass slipper

"Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you. " as Rarity shouted

"[shriek] No! Ugh! Let's go! " as her and pinkie are leaving

"what got her and Fluttershy in the bad mood" said Ash

"you don't want to know" said Applejack as they're heading outside Ash notice their sad faces shown as he walked to them "girls are you five are upset because what happened in the grand galloping gala" Ash said as they nodded "That's not true Applejack you have made your family proud of showing honesty of continuing your family business" that made Applejack happy "Rainbow Dash you have strong loyalty in your heart I know someday the wonderbolts will make you part of them" Rainbow smiled too "Fluttershy you are full of kindness to the animals but sometimes you are not ready for that garden yet" Fluttershy smiled shyly "Rarity for what happen with youngblood was not your fault I know there's someone special will be waiting for you" Ash's words made them happy

"thanks Ash" as they hugged their friend and head home Ash was standing at the bridge looking at the moon once more as Twilight came

"Ash what you did with our friends is wonderful" Twilight sit close to him

"thanks but those words I give them to show they never give up I thought I was going to give up but you pulled my heart out of the darkness and for that I owe you my courage, truth, friendship and love I just remembered my father told me one hero's heart is another hero's dawn of never give up" Ash looks at the stars "I don't know what's out there beyond those stars but if you travel to new worlds, new friends, new enemies, never give up till it's over and open heart of will, truth and courage. I think one day I'll find that I'm the hero and a legend everyone been looking for Twilight." said Ash as his words touched her heart then tears came "Twilight happy valentines day" as he gives her a bracelet in the shape of her cutie mark as she looks at him"

"thank you Ash I love it and happy valentines day" as she gives him a bracelet of his cutie mark

"Thanks Twilight" as they wear their gifts then looked at each other

"Ash if you do travel to different worlds of the universe I'll always be waiting for you" said Twilight

"I'll always come that's my thing" then they kiss each other under a full moon as Celestia, their friends and cmc looked at them

"...the best night ever!"

 **that's it of the valentines day special and hope you enjoy this specail chapter and also you now get to see Ash and twilight spend their time together. Ash will be having a his adventure in the crystal empire begins facing sombra and get meet his father in pt 2 and valentiene's day is just close so if you want a new crossover i'm making involves Ash meeting all anime and other characters of the shows and will be a AshXDawnXKariXTwilight send your pm or review now enjoy**

 **review**


End file.
